


я горд (тем, что ищу тебя)

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Pakula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crush at First Sight, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pride Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: В День гордости Лиам просто хотел провести вечер как обычно, но у Мейсона были другие планы. И, возможно, они не так уж плохи.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	я горд (тем, что ищу тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i take my pride (in asking for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971468) by [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf). 



> Примечание переводчика: настоящая любовь редко идет по прямой, зачастую все происходит через...  
> Беты: TillTheEnd_OfTheLine и newmarch

Это была идея Мейсона — пойти в лгбт-бар в День гордости.

Лиам и впрямь не знает зачем, потому что может прекрасно напиться и дома за просмотром часовых видео на Vine. Если он будет в кондиции, то может и спеть во всю мощь легких что-нибудь из Селин Дион.

Но нет, Мейсон сказал, что знакомство с новыми людьми — именно то, что ему нужно. И что трехдневные рыдания в углу под саундтреки «Дэдпула-2» делу не помогут. И что если он хочет пива, то должен принять душ и выйти на улицу самостоятельно, ведь тогда с ним по крайней мере будет его лучший друг.

Что ему будет весело.

Так что Лиам соглашается.

В основном потому, что, когда речь заходит о социализации Лиама, Мейсон не знает слова «нет».

*

В следующий раз он постарается не забыть, что покупать пиво в одиночку не так уж плохо.

*

— Почему здесь так много блесток и перьев, — ворчит Лиам, отшвыривая пятое боа, которое без предупреждения решило его задушить.

— О чем это ты? — Мейсон в шестой раз тащит его на танцпол и широко улыбается, потому что Лиам пытается вырваться из его хватки.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно на тебя стошнило фею, — отвечает Лиам, потому что невозможно описать это без сильных зрительных образов. Мейсон с головы до ног усыпан блестками, и Лиам знает наверняка, что каждый уголок их квартиры будет усыпан этим дерьмом, от которого они избавятся в лучшем случае годам к пятидесяти.

Но Мейсона это, по-видимому, не заботит.

— Зато я выгляжу классно.

Только Мейсон может считать что-то настолько отвратительное классным.

*

После восьмой попытки удушения Лиам тоже решает принять душ из блесток.

Раз уж ему суждено умереть, то он по крайней мере тоже будет выглядеть при этом классно.

*

— Насколько ты пьян?

Лиам пожимает плечами.

Не потому, что он пьян, а потому, что не знает, как измеряется степень опьянения. Количеством выпитого? Сколько стаканов отделяют тебя от метафорического расставания с самой первой едой в жизни? Через сколько глотков водки ты будешь в дрова? Или насколько ты далек от того, чтобы сделать предложение парню напротив?

Пожалуй, он слегка пьян.

Может, он невольно вдохнул столько блесток, что теперь дискотека добралась и до головы — кто знает.

— Думаю, тот парень — любовь всей моей жизни.

Мейсон поворачивает голову и смотрит туда же, куда и Лиам, затем снова на Лиама и снова вдаль, на самого красивого парня, которого он когда-либо видел.

И еще раз на Лиама.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, забирая у него стакан, — тебе уже хватит.

Да, определенно слишком много блесток.

*

Суть обретения любви всей своей жизни в гей-баре в День гордости, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь, состоит в том, что ты этого не ждешь.

Лиам без понятия, что он должен предпринять, даже если Мейсон продолжает повторять, что он и не должен ничего предпринимать, потому что сначала должна заинтересоваться другая сторона.

Но он заинтересован за них обоих, спасибо большое.

Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что он чуть более радостный, чем нужно.

Ему просто надо придумать самый романтичный и отвратительно милый способ немедленно влюбить в себя этого парня, чтобы они смогли пожениться. Так все время происходит в историях, которые Мейсон украдкой читает в браузере, пользуясь вкладкой инкогнито и наивно полагая, что Лиам не узнает.

Это может случиться и в реальной жизни, верно?

*

А если воплотятся в жизнь и самые кинковые и откровенные отрывки из тех историй, что ж. Он вовсе не против.

*

— Можешь дать ему мой номер?

— Что.

Лиам протягивает бумажку, которая, он знает, слишком небрежно исписана, чтобы быть разборчивой, но если тот парень в углу бара и правда любовь всей его жизни, то у него не возникнет проблем с ее прочтением и они заведут детей.

Бармен думает иначе:

— Спасибо, но я не заинтересован.

— Что.

— Твой номер? Не хочу, ты совсем не в моем вкусе.

И это откровенная ложь, потому что Лиам знает, что во вкусе каждого. Однажды он спросил Мейсона: все оборачиваются на него, потому что он горяч? И Мейсон ответил: «Конечно, приятель». Оказалось, что все на него оборачивались, потому что он сел на жвачку и она прилипла к его штанам, но Мейсон все равно согласился, так что не было смысла это отрицать.

Но Лиам не заинтересован в бармене, а потому решает не уличать его во лжи.

— Это не для тебя, — отвечает он, — а для любви всей моей жизни, которая сидит вон там.

К его чести, бармен поворачивается, чтобы поглядеть. Но в баре половина лгбт+ населения города, и Лиам понимает, что тот не может увидеть блеск или отвратительно чарующую улыбку глаз того парня, потому что он любовь всей жизни Лиама, а не какого-то там мужика.

Лиам понимает.

Но все еще жестко осуждает бармена.

— Любовь всей твоей... Сколько ты выпил? — спрашивает бармен. Судя по бейджу, его зовут Нолан.

— Я в порядке.

Вовсе нет. Комната, по его мнению, слишком быстро кружится, но он крепко держится за стойку, а значит, не собирается раскалывать голову и выставлять напоказ контрабандное содержание блесток и перьев, с которыми соседствует его мозг.

— Просто... отдай ему это. Он за тем столиком. — Здесь десяток столиков, и его палец двигается по кругу, но через пару секунд ему удается указать на того, кого он хочет. — Этот. Любовь всей моей жизни. Мой номер. Иди.

Бармен смотрит на него позабавленно — так же, как смотрел Мейсон, когда Лиам пытался убедить его, что лучший способ есть фри — это в сочетании с мороженым — и кивает.

Лучший план по завоеванию любви всей жизни в действии.

*

Оказывается, с ним отказался сотрудничать собственный палец.

*

— А это еще, блядь, кто, — раздается над плечом голос Мейсона, и Лиам уверен, что на каком-то этапе своей жизни тот научился телепортироваться, потому что десять секунд назад он был в другом конце комнаты, а стоило экрану телефона Лиама засветиться — и он тут как тут.

— Любовь всей моей жизни, — отвечает Лиам лучшему другу, отправляя пять подмигивающих смайлов — идеальное число, чтобы дать понять великолепному парню, что он в нем заинтересован, но не выглядеть при этом отчаявшимся.

Прямо как сказал Мейсон.

— Так это сработало? — Мейсон заглядывает через плечо, подсматривая, и на этот раз Лиам не прячет экран, потому что он горд и... — Слишком много смайлов.

И, может, ему просто нужно больше практики в переписке, но ничего страшного.

Он уже нашел любовь всей своей жизни, кого заботит какое-то количество смайликов?

— Конечно сработало. Что ты имеешь в виду? Это был безупречный план.

— Или тебе просто повезло.

Лиам фыркает. Ясно как день, что Мейсон завидует. Но он все понимает.

Не всем удача улыбается так, как ему.

*

Нет, никакая это не удача.

С такой удачей только на тот свет.

*

— Ты не любовь всей моей жизни.

— Ох, это разбивает мне сердце.

Лиам хмуро смотрит на парня, который просто подходит и садится рядом, разбрасывая свои длинные конечности, как один из тех надувных человечков около автомобильной мойки рядом с домом, который постоянно шлепает его, когда он проходит под ним.

Лиаму хочется ударить парня просто из принципа.

— Уйди.

Если быть честным, то там предполагались еще два слова и вопросительный знак, чтобы предложение было повежливее, но они затерялись где-то среди громкой музыки, яркого света и того факта, что он уже мучается похмельем, сидя в три часа ночи в гей-баре.

— Бретт, приятно познакомиться, — с сарказмом отвечает парень, затем достает из кармана огрызок бумаги. — Это твой номер?

Лиам наклоняется посмотреть, потому что, во-первых, кто вообще заставляет кого-то посреди темного бара читать клочок бумаги с нацарапанными цифрами. А во-вторых, в его теле слишком много блесток, чтобы вспомнить такие базовые навыки, как чтение.

— Откуда у тебя это? — спрашивает Лиам, неведомым образом опознав упорядоченный ряд цифр как свой номер. — Ты меня преследуешь?

— Мечтай. — Надувной засранец смеряет его взглядом сверху вниз и, прежде чем Лиам убеждает руку, что она должна врезаться в нос парня для внесения срочных корректив в его внешность, указывает на бармена. — Его дал мне он. Сказал, что пьяная мужская версия Динь-Динь ищет здесь любовь всей своей жизни и что это, как он понял, я.

— Почему ты?

— Потому что я тут самый красивый?

— Это не так.

— А ты, очевидно, слепой.

На этот раз он его все-таки бьет.

И крадет свой номер.

Ведь ему нужно все исправить.

*

— Эй!

— Ох, опять ты, — фыркает бармен. — Отдохни, я не буду тебе наливать...

Если честно, он сам не уверен, почему решил, что перемахнуть через барную стойку — самое верное решение, чтобы донести свою точку зрения. Вообще-то, он никогда не перепрыгивал через стойку. И даже через кофейный столик в доме своей матери, который был настолько низок, что через него можно было перешагнуть.

Смесь перьев и блесток в организме, цепляющихся за уголки его существа, ни капли не помогает, и неважно, сколько людей выглядят в них так, будто они наделяют их суперспособностями, потому что Лиам все равно не преуспел в приземлении на руки, но зато преуспел в приземлении лицом в пол.

— Это должно было меня напугать?

— Да.

— Ох, — отвечает Нолан и пожимает плечами, внезапно заставляя Лиама жалеть, что вместо того, чтобы приземлиться лицом в пол, он не заехал Нолану в лицо.

Но его не остановят малые проигранные сражения.

— Мой номер.

— Послушай, я уже сделал тебе одолжение. Я должен работать, а не решать твои пьяные проблемы. Если он тебе не написал...

Лиама крайне оскорбляет, что Нолан имеет наглость думать, будто Лиам один во всем виноват, когда ясно, что весь его план был безупречен и защищен от дураков — до тех пор, пока он не решил добавить к уравнению Нолана.

— Ты дал его другому!

— Ты сказал мне дать его любви всей твоей жизни.

— Да.

— Так я и сделал.

— Нет.

— Ох, — удивляется Нолан. Как он вообще может удивляться. Как он смеет.

— Да, ох.

— Ты имел в виду злюку? Который чуть не рыкнул на меня, когда я дал твой номер симпатичному парню? Зеленые глаза, широкие плечи.

— Любовь всей моей жизни, — кивает Лиам, ведь что еще он может сказать? Это именно тот парень. Тот единственный, которого он хотел и все шансы на настоящую любовь с которым Нолан уничтожил.

— Он выглядит как серийный убийца, но я тебя не кинкшеймлю.

Лиам знает, что его кинкшеймят. Даже при том, что здесь нет кинка. Но все нормально, потому что он делает то же самое. Кто вообще может смотреть на надувного человечка и думать: «Да, я хочу такого парня»?

Извращенцы, вот кто.

— Можешь дать ему мой номер? Только ему, никому больше.

Нолан кивает и принимает клочок бумаги.

Это не помогает Лиаму успокоить нервы, но ему приходится напомнить себе, что это единственный шанс, чтобы его супер романтичный план сработал — в ином случае он навсегда останется один.

А этого в его жизни и так было достаточно.

*

Мейсон всякий раз, оставаясь на выходные, рассказывает про любовь, какую сам Лиам никогда не видел. И его не устраивает тот факт, что, попытавшись заполучить ее — ту любовь, которую заслуживает, — он вместо этого сводит бармена и Надувного засранца по имени Бретт.

Поэтому он делает единственную разумную вещь, которую на его месте сделал бы каждый: сверлит их взглядом, пока они флиртуют прямо перед его несчастной одинокой задницей.

И ничего не происходит.

Потому что вдобавок к поиску любви всей своей жизни ему нужно научиться поджигать людей силой мысли.

Грубияны.

*

— Значит, это не сработало.

Лиам, раздраженно фыркнув, глядит на Мейсона, а потом обратно на танцпол, где все, что он видит, — это люди, похожие на инопланетян из-за нечеловеческого сияния, или люди, которые будто вышли из детских программ, судя по количеству радуг, плывущих вокруг.

— Тебе нужны обнимашки? Мне кажется, что нужны. Иди сюда.

— Мейсон, думаю, у меня передозировка блесток, — бормочет Лиам, прижимаясь к лучшему другу, который в этот момент представляет собой идеальный микс двух рас с танцпола.

— Хватит винить блестки во всех своих страданиях.

Он будет винить все, что захочет, и даже Мейсон его не остановит.

*

— Йоу, Динь-Динь.

— То, что я невысокий, не значит, что я не пну тебя в голень. — Лиам не знает, почему голень. Но в его голове это звучало круто, а он придерживается решений, принятых в последнюю секунду.

— О, злюка, мне нравится.

Судя по тону Надувного засранца, которого зовут Бретт, на самом деле ему не нравится. Лиаму тоже это не нравится, как и все, что каким-то образом касается Бретта. Но, похоже, это нравится Мейсону, который не моргая пялится на блестящий пресс Надувного засранца и, вполне вероятно, даже не дышит.

— Я отправил тебе сообщение.

— Я тебя заблокировал.

— Жестко. — Он морщится, предположительно от боли, и Лиам в двух мгновениях от того, чтобы ударить его снова и показать, что такое настоящая боль. — Думал, ты захочешь получить номер моего друга. Кто-то сказал бы, что он любовь всей твоей жизни.

И так он уходит.

*

**Незнакомый номер — Получено в 03:22**  
Динь-Динь

 **Незнакомый номер — Получено в 03:23**  
212 664 7665

 **Незнакомый номер — Получено в 03:23**  
Напиши ему

 **Незнакомый номер — Получено в 03:23**  
Он очень огорчен, что парень, на которого он пялился весь вечер, предпочел ему меня.

*

Лиам горд сообщить, что после этого снова блокирует Бретта.

*

— Ты собираешься написать ему?

Лиам поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Мейсона, который опять телепортировался из ниоткуда. Похоже, он продолжает пользоваться удивительной суперспособностью, и Лиаму потребовались всего лишь все подростковые годы и вечеринка в честь Дня гордости, чтобы узнать о ней.

— Нет.

— Ты что, шутишь? Ты по всему бару круги нарезал из-за него, и я... — До Лиама слишком поздно доходит, что Мейсон так странно танцует и покачивается не оттого, что пьян, а потому что хочет таким отвлекающим маневром отобрать у него телефон.

— Что если это не он, что если... МЕЙСОН, ОТДАЙ ТЕЛЕФОН!

Он кричит, но и тут реагирует с опозданием: когда он заканчивает фразу, Мейсон нажимает кнопку «Отправить» и бросает телефон обратно.

Отличный способ покончить с жизнью.

*

Любовь всей его жизни не отвечает, и Лиам просто винит во всем блестки.

Пыльца дьявола.

То-то.

*

— Кто бы ни взял нас в плен, возможно, он отпустит, если мы будет петь йодль, — раздался крик из середины танцпола, и тут же орава людей начала йодлить в истинной манере фильмов ужасов, в сюжет которых вовлечены злодейские секты.

Это бы напугало до чертиков, но Лиам уже пережил покушения многочисленных перьевых боа, флиртовал с хуманизированной версией надувного человека, свалился за барную стойку и вдохнул в легкие достаточно блесток, чтобы думать, что взлетит, если по-настоящему в это поверит.

И все еще никаких следов любви всей его жизни.

Но хотя бы Мейсону было весело.

*

В какой-то момент он решает, что жизнь коротка и блестки все равно убьют его изнутри, так что ему тоже лучше повеселиться.

И начинает йодлить.

*

Естественно, именно в этот момент его находит любовь всей его жизни.

*

— Надеюсь, это боевой клич, а не попытка спеть кому-то серенаду. — Голос приятный и совсем не такой, как ожидал Лиам, но он не жалуется. Нисколько. Ни капельки. — Потому что в противном случае ты в этом ужасен. Тебе повезло, что ты уже нашел любовь всей своей жизни.

— Лиам, он с тобой флиртует!

Лиам без понятия, как Мейсон вообще что-то услышал, потому что только что он активно участвовал в соревновании по йодлю. Или почему вообще считает, что уместно кричать подобное в присутствии великолепного парня, но Лиама это не волнует.

Все, что его волнует, это зеленые глаза и самая великолепная усмешка, которую он когда-либо видел и которая в равной степени вызывает желание ударить и поцеловать.

— Угу, — выдыхает Лиам, подмигивая самому великолепному парню, которого он когда-либо видел вблизи.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — шипит Мейсон, и Лиам спросил бы что, если бы рука на спине не толкнула его вперед с силой большей, чем Лиам мог когда-либо припомнить у Мейсона.

И если бы его губ не коснулись чужие губы.

*

Хорошая новость в том, что его не бьют за пьяные и очень амурные проделки Мейсона.

*

Очень хорошая новость в том, что его целуют в ответ.

*

— Так вся эта штука с любовью всей своей жизни... — говорит Тео или, как он его называет, любовь всей его жизни.

Лиам краснеет, мысленно продумывая лучший способ быстро сменить имя, переехать в другой штат, страну или, может, даже на другую планету. Мейсону придется учиться платить арендную плату самому, потому что Лиам ни за что не станет платить за квартиру, в которой не живет.

И все из-за глупой идеи Мейсона сходить куда-нибудь, когда все, чего хотел Лиам, — это остаться дома, повеселиться и...

— Как насчет первого свидания?

А может, Лиаму и вовсе не придется никуда переезжать.

Нет, если удача продолжит ему так улыбаться.


End file.
